


Drink With Me

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Aaron has friends, Acceptance, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Crack, Drunk flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, This is just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His friends were a little too engrossed in some office work bullshit that he couldn’t properly concentrate on to help him eat his burger.</p><p>Thirty minutes in and he was probably going to cry.</p><p>Day 28 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I love flirty Burr with a passion because he has NO GAME
> 
> Dedication of the day goes to lovedistance-longaffair on tumblr!

There were a lot of things that Burr would  _ never  _ agree to unless he was dragged kicking and screaming from the comfort of his bed. Unfortunately, his co-workers thought it to be a good idea to drag him kicking and screaming (They actually did it. They even brought his shoes, pants, and everything. Burr has never been so embarrassed to be dressed in the back of a taxi by 3 of his male co-workers.) Nothing could possibly make it worse, right?

 

_ Wrong. _

 

They brought him to a bar. Of course, they did because they’re idiots who think that a drink could solve all of his problems. “Drink up, Burr! We’re trying to make you feel better about that break-up!” Laurens said. He loved his friends. Heck, he didn’t even know  _ why  _ they decided to befriend him in the first place when there were other more, desirable options but he was too tired and frankly too drunk to complain.

 

Great, now he was drunk. He couldn’t think straight and he was practically being carried off, bridal style like the little bitch ass weakling he felt he was, to the nearest Mcdonald’s in sight. He tried to not talk but words flowed out of him when he got drunk. Lord, did he also get pretty damn  _ flirty.  _ Lafayette seemed pretty into his weird advances (Because Laf couldn’t really tell the difference between drunken flirting or genuine flirting) but Mulligan stuffed his handkerchief in Burr’s mouth before he got carried away.

 

His mantra of  _ talk less, smile more  _ was obviously thrown out the window. At least the handkerchief in his mouth prevented him from embarrassing himself further. Not like he wasn’t already embarrassed by the fact that a 6 foot tall Frenchman was carrying him bridal style into a fucking Mcdonalds. Burr vowed never to leave his apartment until probably next Christmas after today. 

 

Mulligan ordered him a burger he couldn’t remember the name of and a few dessert pies. He made sure that everyone had a proper eye on Burr as they ate and Burr was too drunk to care. In fact, he was  _ so  _ inebriated that he couldn’t even eat his burger properly. His friends were a little too engrossed in some office work bullshit that he couldn’t properly concentrate on to help him eat his burger.

 

Thirty minutes in and he was probably going to cry.

 

“The meat won’t go in my mouth!” He cried out loud, which caught the attention of his friends. They all looked at him with a blank expression before they all burst out into laughter that definitely did not help Burr’s oncoming headache. “I just wanted to  _ eat  _ it, Herc!” He grabbed the collar of his still giggling co-worker and looked at him with probably the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. “It keeps  _ slipping  _ out like…”

 

“Seems like there was a party and I wasn’t invited.”

 

Burr looked up to see a very pretty man with his hair tied up in a ponytail standing next to their table. By very pretty, Burr meant  _ very pretty.  _ He never called men pretty before, even in his drunken state, so he must be _ really _ special. Funnily enough, Laurens knew the guy back from college. That was all he got until he shakily stood up from the table and threw his arm around Laurens to get a closer look at the pretty stranger.

 

“Woah, baby Burr, slow down.” Laurens wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling but he didn’t care. His eyes were focusing and unfocusing on the man that joined the party and he tried to make himself look presentable. Well, if presentable meant leaning against your sober friend with  _ the  _ burger still in his hands then he nailed it. “Hey, Alex, this is Aaron. We got him drunk so that he could forget about a breakup.”

 

“And then you brought him to a Mcdonalds? That sounds exactly like what you did for me when Eliza and I broke up back in college.” Burr wasn’t drunk enough to forget names. With the little part in his brain that was still functioning without alcohol, he recalled Laurens talk about his college roommate a few nights ago. If he remembered correctly, and he was trying _ very hard _ to remember, this was Alexander Hamilton. 

 

Now, that was just unfair. Laurens said he was one of the smartest people ever. Laurens never mentioned that he was  _ cute. _

 

_ “Heeeeyyyyy…”  _ He managed to let out until he practically stumbled over into the unexpecting arms of Alexander Hamilton. “Laurens never said you were  _ cute.” _ Did he have no  _ shame  _ as a drunk man? The answer, unfortunately, was that he lost all sorts of control when drunk. This was the entire reason why he  _ never  _ got drunk. Lafayette was staring at the two of them with pure amusement on his face as he stuffed his face full of fries. 

 

“Did Laurens mention anything  _ else  _ about me that was unappealing?” Alexander practically glared at John but Burr just shushed him by placing his entire hand on his mouth. Somewhere in his mind, he thought that would be an effective tool to his awful flirting adventure. However, in his eyes, Aaron was fucking  _ nailing  _ it.

 

(He was so  _ not  _ fucking nailing it.)

 

“Shhhhhhhh… Don’t say anything, Alexander. You’re  _ beautiful.”  _ The snickers that arose from his 3 co-workers would have normally discouraged him but this time, it actually made him want to keep going. If the blush on Alexander’s face was any indication, he was on  _ fire.  _ “You should smile more, Alexander.” He practically pulled himself up by his shoulders to place his face about 2 inches away from Hamilton’s. He had really pretty eyes too.

 

“You look pretty when you smile,” Aaron said and then suddenly he collapsed, out cold, in Lauren’s arms.

* * *

Aaron had the  _ worst  _ hangover the next day.

 

He should never have let them take him to a bar and get shit-faced. He probably should have locked his door but it wouldn’t have made a difference. They climbed in through the window, which didn’t make any sense. He lived on the  _ 5th  _ floor. Unfortunately, just as he thought he was going to be left alone, the door opened to his apartment and he groaned in pain. The footsteps were too familiar for them to be a burglar. Right now, Aaron would much rather have a burglar in his house than those 3 idiots.

 

“Hey there Burr, you okay?” That was Mulligan’s voice, soft when he gets concerned and obnoxiously loud in meetings and conferences. He managed a well-meaning glare at the three people that made him like this and at least they had the decency to look a little ashamed. Well, Lafayette didn’t look ashamed one bit but he was still concerned. “Yeah, well, sorry about last night. You know how we are.”

 

“Yes and I hate it.” He barely remembered what happened last night after the bar. The only thing he could properly remember was being carried into the Mcdonald’s and then the rest was all pretty fuzzy. If he did anything embarrassing, they would tell him about it. “Anyway, why are you all here? You’re just going to make my hangover worse.”

 

“Well, we have a little surprise for you,” Laurens said and Aaron groaned.

 

“I’m not drinking again.”

 

“Oh, that’s not an option, obviously. Alcohol doesn’t have a nice effect on you.” The unfamiliar voice caused Aaron to sit up in his bed so fast that his head protested immediately. He crouched down a little bit to cradle his head in his hands before he felt someone sitting on the edge of his bed. “I was called for a hangover emergency? I hope you remember me, I’m the one you called beautiful.” Oh. Oh god no.  _ Laurens did not just…  _ Aaron slowly lifted his head up and one look made him want to curl up and die.

 

Alexander Hamilton was sitting on his bed with a paper bag full of, what Aaron assumed, were essentials to curing a hangover. He didn’t know why Laurens thought, why  _ any  _ of them thought, it was a good idea to invite a stranger he badly flirted at in a Mcdonalds at 3am to cure his hangover. However, Alexander was looking at him with more concern than his three other co-workers combined so Laurens might have made a good call on this one.

 

“I-I was drunk and--” He tried to reason but Alexander only laughed. Oh shit, that laugh sounded absolutely divine. What the fuck, was he still drunk? “I’m sorry…”  _ Talk less, smile more.  _ It was more of a grimace that he gave Alexander but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Alexander wasted no time in ordering the rest of the boys in making food for him in the kitchen until the two of them were alone in his bedroom.

 

“You have a good bunch of friends over there, Aaron.” Alexander handed him a large mug of ginger tea. Aaron  _ hated  _ the taste but Alexander insisted that it would help with the headache and really Aaron didn’t have much argument there. “However, I don’t advise drinking your feelings away.” Aaron scoffed and sipped at his ginger tea slowly.

 

“Tell Laf that. It was his idea to  _ kidnap me  _ in the middle of the night.”

 

“Did they dress you up in the back of a taxi?”

 

“How did you--”

 

“Laurens told me  _ everything.  _ I had to know the full story to be able to have the perfect recipe to treat your hangover. Every hangover is different but your best friends during one are fluids. A few greasy foods wouldn’t hurt. Laurens used to drink a lot in college, I took care of him during the worst of times.” Aaron watched Alexander’s mouth move as he fluffed the rest of Aaron’s pillows for him. “Besides, how could I say no to taking care of the one who told me I was beautiful?”

 

Now Aaron didn’t know if the heat was coming from the steam from his tea or from his cheeks but either way, the heat was there and it was palpable. “Y-Yeah. Sorry…” He fidgeted with the handle of his mug before he could bring himself to look at Alexander. On the bright side, this was the farthest he’s ever gone after drunkenly flirting with a handsome stranger. “I get flirty when I’m drunk.” He ducked his head into the pillow that he was hugging close to his chest to try and get used to the heat in his cheeks.

 

“I thought it was adorable, actually.” Alexander was looking at him with a genuine smile and Aaron couldn’t quite believe it. Did his awkward, drunken flirting actually  _ work  _ on a guy? It even worked on a  _ cute  _ guy. Jesus, Laurens never said anything about Hamilton finding drunk flirting cute. “I was actually watching you eat your burger for about 30 minutes before I decided to come over. It provided me with  _ quite  _ a show.”

 

Aaron really  _ was  _ blushing now. “Oh god…” No matter how hard he tried, it looked pretty damn obvious that his cheeks were burning from embarrassment. “I swear I’m more graceful than that.” 

 

“Oh, I never believed you  _ weren’t.  _ The boys also just wanted to see if you would continue flirting with me sober.” Alexander had a different glint in his eye and Burr, for the love of god, could  _ not look away.  _ He could hear the boys trample over each other at the kitchen archway to take a peek but his eyes were solely on Alexander’s eyes, the hunger-pang frame that housed them, and the curve of his mouth as he smiled at him. 

 

“I’m much worse at flirting when I’m sober, trust me.” Alexander’s smile got wider and his heart fluttered quite literally in his chest when he took the hand that wasn’t holding his mug of tea. 

 

“I’m willing to take a chance.”

 

“You’re making a big mistake.” 

 

“I’ve been known to take risks.” Alexander leaned even closer and closer and Aaron was still trying to figure out how this was all happening.

 

“I’m actually pretty boring…” He tried to say and he wasn’t quite sure  _ why  _ he was saying it.

 

“Mmm…” Alexander was now a mere inch away from his face and if Burr just leaned a little bit closer, their lips would touch. However, Alexander placed a little kiss on his nose instead and tapped the mug of ginger tea in his hands. “Drink up, sweetie.” Then he pulled away and pushed his co-workers back into the kitchen “before they burn the food.” Just as Aaron was slowly coming to his senses, Alexander ran back into the room and placed a loud kiss on his cheek.

 

“Laurens never mentioned that  _ you  _ were cute.” He whispered in his ear and then he disappeared into the kitchen with the rest of the boys. 

 

_ Sweet Jesus. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
